A Long Over Due Realization
by Fallen and Abused
Summary: Rinslet and Sven have some alone time and they realize their feelings for each other.   RinsletxSven


I wrote this for a my friend, when she saw that Sven and Rinslet didn't have any stories that paired them together. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Bye Sven, the Princess and I are going to the next town for a bigger bounty! See you!" Train yelled as he slammed the hotel room door. "Wait, Train!" Sven ran towards the door but gave up when he heard Train's 'borrowed' motorcycle drive off.<p>

"I swear Train is nothing but a loose cannon." Sven snapped. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes enjoying the peace for a moment. Not a second later did Rinslet walk into the room shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the sight before her," Sven, you worry too much. Train won't let any harm come to Eve, he'll protect her so just relax. You are in need of a good night's sleep! You wore yourself out from chasing criminals."

"You're right; could you make dinner tonight then? I'm really tired and I don't want to get up."

Rinslet sighed," I guess… But you will have to pay!" "Ah, come on Rinslet! Just this once I've done plenty of other favors for you. Can't you do it just this once, for me?" He begged not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Alright! Alright, I'll make dinner. Now get some rest you old coot." Rinslet grinned.

Sven did nothing but grimaced; he quickly lay out on the couch and drifted off in the never-ending land of sleep. Rinslet watched from the door way of the kitchen, she sighed remembering the events that happened earlier that week.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_The group of four had followed their soon-to-be bounty down an alley way and cornered him. Everyone thought he would be an easy catch but they were soon proved wrong. Train and Eve moved in quickly leaving Sven and Rinslet in the back to watch all the action. Rinslet being hot headed rushed into the mist of the fight leaving herself wide open. The criminal was a big burley man who stood well above 6 foot and his hands were bigger than Rinslet's face. The man had invested in a few 'toys' one of them happened to be a very thick smoke bomb, Rinslet had not seen the attack coming but Sven had. _

_He used his 'eye' to follow her and keep Rinslet safe; he was not worried about Eve because he knew Train would protect her. When Sven had seen the attacker's plan to shoot Rinslet from behind, he quickly rushed to her and shoved her out of the way. The gun went off and tore through Sven's left thigh. He quickly opened up his briefcase and shot the man twice in between the eyes._

_He fell to the ground in pain, he grabbed his bleeding leg. He heard everyone saying his name and asking if he was alright. But he couldn't focus and quickly realized it wasn't just a bullet but a poison one. He opened his eyes and saw only Rinslet's blurry but concerned face. He managed to mutter one word before he lost his grip on the conscious world," Poison." _

_*END FLASH BACK*_

Rinslet felt a single tear slide down her face; she quickly wiped it away and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She had been scared that day but it wasn't about not getting a reward or even losing her own life but fear of Sven dying. That was what scared her most, was a life without him. She didn't tell anyone but she had fallen for Sven, she had just recently admitted it to herself. Rinslet shook her head and pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind and finished dinner.

A while later dinner was done, the table set, and now all she had to do was wake up Sven and get him over to the table. She walked over to the couch to wake up Sven, she stops and watches Sven as he tosses, turns, and mumbles under his breath. She walks over and starts shaking his shoulder," Sven wake up, come on! It's just a nightmare please wake up… SVEN!" He sat up with a jolt looking around wildly," What? What is it, is something wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up." Rinslet said concerned.

Sven let out a breath," Alright well I'm up now what do you need?"

He still looked a little shaken but Rinslet let it go, knowing she would question him about it later. "Well dinner is ready and you said you were hungry so I figured I would wake you up so you can eat." She offered her hand and he took it to help himself up and over to the table.

"Smells delicious thanks for cooking to night, I needed that nap."

"You're welcome; I hope you enjoy the food!" She smiled.

He nodded and didn't talk anymore until he had cleaned his plate, "I'll do the dishes since you cooked." "Oh, thank you. Are you sure you don't need any help? I don't mind it's not a big deal." She asked. "No, no go relax and watch some TV I won't be long. Then we can hang out there together for a bit before bed." Sven said taking the last of the dishes into the kitchen. Rinslet got up and moved into the living room and sat down on the couch turning on the TV.

Sven appeared no more than ten minutes later, he lowered himself onto the couch grunting when he hit his still injured thigh. Rinslet watched him out of the corner of her eye, guilt bubbling up in her stomach. "So what do you want to watch? I didn't really look to see what was on. We could always watch a movie if you want." Rinslet said hurriedly. She wanted to appease him as to make up for his wound but she didn't want to get on his nerves either.

"I don't care you pick. I'm just tired and I want to go back to sleep." Sven said sleepily.

"Wait, Sven can I ask you something before you go to bed?"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong but what was your nightmare about? Was it about what happened this week when you got hurt? 'Cause I know that was my fault and I feel really bad about it! Is there anything I can do? Please."

Sven, looking more awake now, looked in Rinslet's eyes "Rinslet you have nothing to feel guilty about I would die for you. I did what I did because I hate seeing you hurt! Please just let this go, it was in the past and there is nothing you can do to change it. Now I'm going to bed. "

Sven stood and left without saying another word. Rinslet waited till she heard the bedroom door shut before she slummed against the couch. Her mind kept replaying the conversation in her mind's eye, "T_here is something more to it than he is letting on." _She thought, _"I've got to find out what it is."_

Rinslet stood, turned the TV off, and went into her room. She changed from her street clothes into warm fuzzy pink pajamas. She crawled into her bed hoping sleep would come quickly but, her wish wasn't granted till almost 3 o'clock in the morning did sleep finally come.

At 8 o'clock in the morning Sven finally staggered from his room. His hair sticking out wildly at odd angles, his clothes from the day before where full of wrinkles from sleeping in them, and his visible eye had several dark circles underneath confirming a night of no sleep. Rinslet stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, sipping coffee from a white mug, a far off look in her eyes.

"Morning." Sven muttered.

Rinslet did not respond at first but quickly snapped out of her trance when Sven waved a hand in her face.

"Ah! You're awake! You scared me-"

"Well you were the one out of it so just calm down. Now, is there any coffee left?" Sven snapped.

Rinslet took a step back at the tone of his voice her brow wrinkling in worry, "Are you OK Sven? Are you sure you don't want to go lay down for a bit longer?" "No I'm perfectly fine I just wanted to know if there was any coffee back but I guess I will just go and check myself." Sven walked away, brushing past Rinslet on his way to the coffee machine.

"_Something __**is**__ wrong with him. I have to find out what and why? I wonder if I did something."_ Rinslet wondered. She waited till Sven had his coffee and was seated at the kitchen table before she started questioning him.

"Sven?"

"Hmm, what is it now Rinslet?"

"Something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is. If I did something just tell me I want to help you."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine just tired."

Rinslet sighed, pushed off the wall and sat down next to him. She looked into his eye, she saw the pain and the anxiety that he had tried to hide from her. She laid her had on his and stared through his eye and down into his soul.

"Sven, you're wrong. Something is upsetting you and I **want** to help you. Why can't you just open up to me? What is it about me that you don't trust, is it because I'm a thief, that I'm a girl, or is it because I'm just another person that pops up randomly in your life and you just don't trust me. Why can't you tell me?"

Sven dropped his eye and refused to look at her for several minutes, the gears in his head could be seen turning trying to find a solution. His mouth opened and closed several times before he could give her an answer.

"What I am going to tell you it… it will affect our relationship forever and it could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on your answer. Are you sure you want to know? Because now is the time to back out." He murmured.

Rinslet's eyes widened at this but quickly got her confidence back and nodded her head.

Sven took a breath and then continued," When we were taking down that bounty this week and I saw that you were about to die… I don't even remember jumping in front of you until I was on the ground bleeding. My only thought was saving you and making sure you were okay; my life didn't matter until you were safe. I just… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you." Sven lowered his head and started at the floor.

Rinslet's eyes winded almost the point of popping out of her head. "I… I'm not sure what to say. I-" Rinslet started to say but got cut off. "It's ok you don't have to say anything I'll go get ready so we can leave. I understand don't worry about it." Sven said as he started getting up.

"I love you too." Rinslet breathed.

Sven stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Rinslet his face showed his surprise, confusion, and his love," Please Rinslet, what did you just say?" Rinslet nodded and took a breath," I said, I love you. Sven when we found out it was poison bullet… my heart broke I didn't know if I could go on if you would've died."

Sven walked to Rinslet pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her whispering over and over again," I love you and I'll never leave you. " Rinslet returned the hug tenfold and let her tears drip down her face, Sven's shirt soaking them up. "How long have you felt this way?" He asked. "For a while but I only just admitted it to myself recently." A blush covering her face as a smile graced his lips. Sven chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I guess Train isn't the only one who is going to have a story to tell."

With that the two new found lovers shared a sweet first kiss.


End file.
